1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear gate for enclosing a rear portion of a rear body of a pickup truck or the like to open and close the portion, and more particularly to a rear gate to a back surface of which a closing handle is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 6, in a pickup truck 1, a garnish 5 made of resin is attached to a gate panel 4 of a conventional rear gate 3 that encloses the rear side of a rear body 2, and a gate handle 6 is incorporated into the garnish 5 such that the gate handle 6 can be turned backward of the vehicle on a supporting point as indicated with a chain double-dashed line in FIG. 6. The rear gate 3 can be opened backward of the vehicle by turning the gate handle 6 backward.
When the gate handle 6 is operated backward of the vehicle, the gate handle 6 is turned by the reaction caused by pushing the thumb of the operator against an upper end surface 8 of the garnish 5. Therefore, it is possible that the garnish 5 is damaged by a relatively large load applied to the upper end surface 8.